winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the legend of metru nui
"in this episode mata nui comes to tell the winx club that they must rescue the matorion from the makuta's grip this takes place five days after the winx club meet godzilla plot The film begins with Turaga Vakama describing a land that existed the events of the series called Metru Nui. The residents of the great city believed that mata nui would bring them to a new home, but he was abanded when a shadow had them pray a diffrent god, and that an ancient evil would arise and claim them as his own. meanwhile a mask is seen flying, the mask crash lands on berk in the forest. the others are jumped by the aftershock of the crash and panic,the winx go and invetigate and find a the mask, which then transforms into mata nui, they are all exited to meet each other again Just then, a wild nadder attacks Mata Nui and the others and after a struggle, flees without its spikes, which has broken off. Mata Nui picks up one of the spikes as the others and mata nui then explains that he is needing the winx,pixies and a few of their freinds to go with them on a mission to rescue the matoran from metru nui, so ratchet the dragon riders,miguel and tulio dr nefarious qwark, the penguins,the 13 dwarves, the storm hawks,timon,pumbaa,ratrap,cheetor,gobber, and clank come (but the rest can't for they all are alseep). Lhikan, mata nuis spy, travels throughout the entire city, giving magic stones to six Matoran: Whenua, Nuju, Matau, Onewa, Nokama, and Vakama. After giving the last stone to Vakama, Lhikan is captured by two Dark Hunters called Nidhiki and Krekka. Vakama later meets the winx club, the specilaist and the other Matoran at the Great Temple in Ga-Metru; there, they are transformed into six new Toa. After Vakama has a vision, they all set out to recover the six Great Disks hidden throughout Metru Nui, hoping to prove to Turaga Dume, the city's leader, that they are worthy Toa. The Toa Metru retrieve the discs and bring them to the Coliseum, but Dume issues that "small gifts" won't confirm them as Toa, and proceeds to test them by starting a sea of rising metal in the Coliseum. When they fail to pass the test, Dume denounces them as "imposters" and unleashes the Vahki (the city's law enforcers) upon them. In the ensuing commotion, Onewa, Nuju,stormfly,fili,kili,hookfang,kowalski,private, and Whenua are sucked into a massive vortex and imprisoned, then a vahki hits mata nui and the other matorain feel it as well, vakama then brings down a statue in order to escape, while Vakama and the others escape the Coliseum by leaping into a chute system, with the Dark Hunters giving chase. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau and the others abandon the chute system at Ko-Metru when the Dark Hunters get the flow reversed. "Reaching the ground, they are met by a bewilderbeat dragon and mata nui feels some matroin prayers to him for since not many prayed to him after he "left" them. The group hitch a ride on a Vahki transport to follow lockette while on bored Two old robots, Cronk and Zephyr, tried to attack them, but ended up running into each other. a woman named Talwyn then appeared and threatened to send the team through the door. Upon realizing that bloom, and draco were dominions, she told Cronk and Zephyr to lower their guard for his father was the artifact investigator for the first comapny of light before he dissapered. Arriving in Po-Metru, talwyn starts sing a fairy song and then they are suddenly ambushed by the Dark Hunters and hydralicks, "but lose them when a herd of Kikanalo beasts stampedes through the canyons." As the Toa Metru and winx club flee, Nokama discovers that her mask allows her to speak and understand foreign languages, including that of the Kikanalo,She stops the stampede and speaks to the leader of the herd, who tells the Toa that Lhikan was taken by the Dark Hunters to the "Canyon of Unending Whispers". With the help of the Kikanalo,and Matau's newly discovered mask power of illusion,the Toa and the winx bypass the Vahki guarding the canyon, as well as the Dark Hunters. Meanwhile, Onewa, Whenua, stormfly,hookfang,kowalski,private,riven,brandon, sky and Nuju are trying unsuccessfully to break out of prison when are approached by a mysterious Turaga, who explains that Toa mask powers are needed to escape." To teach them how to find their mask powers, the Turaga puts them through a test in which they perform seemingly pointless tasks. Eventually, during an argument with Whenua, Onewa discovers his mask power, mind-control. Nuju, trying to halt their quarrel, also discovers his mask power, telekinesis, with which he creates a way out. As they traverse the tunnels of Onu-Metru, Whenua finds his mask power, night-vision, before the four reunite with Vakama, Nokama, the others and Matau. To their surprise, the Turaga reveals himself to be Lhikan, whose power was drained from him when they became Toa. He inquires as to the safety of the "Heart of Metru Nui", which Vakama believed was Lhikan himself, but is actually the Matoran. As Vakama despairs at the misinterpretation, he discovers a small canister that contains Dume; the Dume from before was an impostor" bloom sky and draco see as the avalon experience all over again and then they all see evil red eyes while feeling a cold and chilling wind. Makuta shadow.jpg|the eyes the winx see The pixies seeing makuta's eyes.png|the pixies being terrified by the eyes Pursued by the Vahki and Zerg , the Toa Metru, along with Lhikan and the winx, set out to stop the false Dume, who has summoned the Matoran to the Coliseum to be placed in canisters. By the time the Toa Metru, winx, and Lhikan arrive, all the Matoran are now asleep. The false Dume is revealed to be the makuta in disguise. Having survied his defeat in the protodermus in relix and ploting to have revenge on the winx club (especially draco) for the death of his brother lord darkar, Makuta conjures an obsidian storm and absorbs the citys power and positive light and energy but the winx don't feel the effects of it for they are protected by mata nuis positive light giver for he is sensing, all the matorion praying to him in their sleep. The Toa and winx club rush to find the Matoran, they manage to make the vessel large enough to carry them all and be able to withstand the obsidian storm. The Toa, winx, gather all the Matoran capsules and all the creatures on metru nui and race to escape the crumbling city and storm, When the empire arrives and attacks On the way out, the Dark Hunters attack them again, but are killed, along with a Nivawk (Makuta's spy), when the Makuta absorbs them, Before becoming a Toa, Vakama was a Mask Maker in Ta-Metru, creating Kanohi masks from Kanoka disks. Prior to the start of the movie, he was requested by the false Dume to create the legendary Mask of Time. Initially, he was not successful, but he is now able to create the Mask of Time out of the six Great Disks. As the heroes make their way away from Metru Nui, Vakama and the others realize that Makuta wanted control of time to reverse history and stop the defeat of his brother. To save the Matoran, the Toa must "follow the light" to a place far beyond Metru Nui, enroute to the tunnel the plumber appears again and says that the makuta grabs more than he can hold, which the others don't get. However, they are met en route by Makuta, now an almighty winged being and has gained new powers. Donning the Mask of Time, Vakama confronts Makuta while the others get the matorain to safety, with the help of the bewilderbeast. but, unable to fully control the power of the mask, he only slows time down, rendering him unable to dodge the Makuta's next attack. Lhikan intervenes and takes the attack himself, but is fatally injured and dies moments later with Vakama at his side, while Makuta claims the Mask of Time. Anguished, Vakama discovers his mask power, invisibility, which he proceeds to use against Makuta. With a single shot from his Kanoka disk launcher, Vakama knocks the Mask of Time out of Makuta's hands and into the sea. The enraged Makuta attempts to kill Vakama saying he will settle his death to avenge his brother, but is defeated when he accidentally grabs a humongous boulder with his dark hand(when vakama realizes what the plumber ment), causing him to be embedded into the wall behind him. Vakama's fellow Toa and the winx club join him, and they combine their powers,wands and convergence to seal Makuta in a protodermis and ice prison. Vakama glances back towards Metru Nui one last time, and then continues with the other Toa,winx, and mata nui towards the light, arriving on the island of Mata Nui. Just as Lhikan sacrificed his power to create the Toa Metru, Vakama,his friends and the fairies and dragons knights use their fairy dust now do the same to awaken the Matoran, a process that transforms them into Turaga. One of the Matoran, Takua, leads Vakama to another Matoran, Jaller, whose mask has been damaged. Vakama gives him Lhikan's mask, and the other Matoran cheer as the symbol of the Three Virtues (Unity, Duty, and Destiny) materializes in the skies above. the others along with talwyn,cronk, the bewilderbeast and zephyer return to berk to tell what has happned while they were asleep. transcript chapter 1:prolouge and the return of mata nui. chapter 2:arrival at metru nui chapter 3: the escape chapter 4: the meeting of talwyn,cronk, and zepher chapter 5: the rid of vaki chapter 6:the truth is found chapter 7: makuta is back chapter 8: the final battle with makuta's troops. chapter 9: vakama vs makuta epilouge Category:Bionicle episode Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes